Halo: Revelation
by RiptideZ
Summary: After the Human-Covenant War, the Reconstruction Era began but this era is not only for a new beginning but new discoveries and new changes. The future may never be the same again. Welcome to the First Age of Revelation. Now ADOPTED BY AVIRIMOR.
1. 1: First Contact

**Hey guys, 3****rd**** time I redid the story sorry about that I am attempting to get back and start writing again so I have added a timeline to the first chapter. Hope I can get better at writing Alien POVs.**

**2160-2200**

**This period in human history included the Jovian Moons Campaign, the Rain Forest Wars, and a series of clashes on Mars. As overpopulation and political unrest on Earth increased, a number of new political movements formed. The largest movements of the period were the "Koslovics" and the "Frieden" movement. The Koslovics—supporters of neo-Communist hardliner Vladimir Koslov—sought a return to the glory days of Communism and the elimination of corporate and capitalist influence, particularly in orbital facilities and off-world colonies. The Frieden movement was a resurgence of fascism, springing from anti-Kislovic sentiment that had taken root in the Jovian colonies.**

**2160**

**March-June: The Jovian Moons Campaign began. Jovian secessionist attacks on United Nations Colonial Advisors on the moon Io led to three months of fighting between the Earth military and Jovian "Frieden" forces. Though this was not the first armed conflict in our Solar System, it was easily one of the bloodiest, and is generally considered to be the spark of increased friction and militarization that followed.**

**2162**

**The Rain Forest Wars: Armed conflict ripped through South America, as Koslovic, Frieden, and UN forces all clashed over ideological differences, sparking additional conflicts off-planet.**

**2163**

**December; in an conflict that stemmed from the Rain Forest Wars, the three primary Earth factions clashed again, this time on Mars. A series of lightning strikes against Koslovic forces near the Argyre Planitia marked the first space-to-ground deployment of Marines. The campaign was an unqualified success. As a result, future military doctrine favored large contingents of Marines for ground assaults and ship-boarding actions.**

**2164**

**UN-sponsored military forces begin a pattern of massive buildups, culminating in the first real interplanetary war. Frieden and Koslovic forces are defeated, in the face of a massive, unified and very powerful UN military.**

**2170**

**A unified Earth government was formed in the wake of the conflicts of 2160s. Now, the victors were forced to deal with a less obvious but equally serious threat: overpopulation and a massive military that had no enemy to fight.**

**2291**

**A team of researchers, physicists, and mathematicians working in secret developed the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, a practical means of propelling spacecraft across vast interstellar distances. This new engine allowed ships to tunnel into "the Slipstream" (also called "Slipspace"). The SFTE generated a resonance field, which when coupled with the unusual physics of the Slipstream, allowed for dramatically shorter transit times between stars; however, scientists noted an odd "flexibility" to temporal flow while inside the Slipstream. Though no human scientist is sure why travel time between stars is not constant, many theorize that there are "eddies" or "currents" within the Slipstream-there is generally a five to ten percent variance in travel times between stars. This temporal inconsistency has given military tacticians and strategists fits-hampering many coordinated attacks.**

**2310**

**The Earth government unveils the first in a line of colony ships; given conditions on Earth are deteriorating in the face of overpopulation, hitching a ride out to a colony becomes a highly attractive option.**

**2490**

**Expansion continued at a rapid pace, and by 2490 human space encompassed more than 800 worlds throughout the Orion Arm of the Milky Way.  
During this period, the planet Reach (orbiting Epsilon Eridani, right on Earth's metaphorical doorstep) became the UNSC's primary naval yard and training academy. Reach was a major producer of warships and colony vessels, as well as a training ground for covert operatives and Special Forces.**

**2491**

**The ORION Project, the predecessor of the SPARTAN-II Program is initiated by the Office of Naval Intelligence.**

**2517  
Sep 23**

**Project SPARTAN II begins on Reach with 75 conscripts. Project SPARTAN is an attempt to develop an effective, surgical military team to relieve political tensions and circumvent civil war.**

**2525  
Feb**

_**Minor Transgression**_**, a Jackal-operated ship arrives in the Epsilon Indi System and discovers the human colony world of Harvest.**

**2525  
Feb 23**

**As the Brutes begin to devastate Harvest, Colonial Militia forces evacuate civilians out of the major cities and ferry them to the capital city of Utgard.  
Harvest is glassed, and the remaining survivors onboard the freighters are transported away from the devastation. Following the coup, the Minister of Fortitude and the Vice Minister of Tranquility become the High Prophets of Truth and Regret.**

**2525  
Mar 9**

**The SPARTANs undergo a radical series of biological, neurological, and physiological alterations. 30 die, 12 are permanently disabled, and 33 successfully adapt.**

**2525  
Oct 7**

**In orbit around the remains of the colony world is a single alien ship, which proceeded to attack the battle group, destroying both **_**Arabia**_** and **_**Vostok**_** and badly damaging the **_**Heracles**_**. Intercepted communications identify the enemy as The Covenant. The message **_**"Your destruction is the will of the Gods... and we are their instrument"**_** is broadcast in UNSC language.**

**2525  
Nov 1**

**Vice Admiral Preston Cole mobilizes the largest fleet in human history to retake Harvest.**

**2525  
Nov 27**

**Project MJOLNIR, a comprehensive package of scientifically enhanced armor, custom-tailored to the biologically augmented SPARTANs, is introduced to John and his squad at the UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility, on the planet Chi Ceti-4. The SPARTANs (now decked out in MJOLNIR armor) destroy a Covenant ship by carrying a nuke onboard, inside the energy shield.**

**2531**

**Cole's war fleet engages the alien warship responsible for the decimation of the colony, scoring a victory (though the battle cost Cole two-thirds of his battle group). Only a last minute tactical inspiration turned the tide of battle.**

**2531  
Nov 7**

**SPARTAN-051, Kurt, is covertly reassigned to ONI Section Three and tasked with secretly training a new generation of soldiers, the SPARTAN IIIs, assisted by CPO Mendez and under the authority of Colonel Ackerson. He is promoted to Lieutenant and is given the last name Ambrose.**

**2535**

**In the course of four short years, Cole's forces are hammered, despite his excellent leadership and tactical brilliance. It is simply a matter of being outgunned; Covenant kill ratios tend to top four to one in ship-to-ship combat. By 2535, virtually all of the Outer Colony worlds have been destroyed by the Covenant. The "Cole Protocol" is established by military order: all human vessels must ensure that Covenant forces do not find Earth. Human ships must-when forced to withdraw-not move on to an Earth bound vector, even if that means jumping without proper navigational calculations. If blind jumps are not possible, the ship's captain must order self-destruction if capture is imminent. In addition, it is also imperative that the powerful ship A.I. data cores not fall into Covenant hands, so part of this protocol involves either the removal or destruction of the ship's A.I. in extreme situations.**

**2536**

**Covenant forces begin to swarm into the Inner Colonies.**

**2552  
Aug 25**

**The **_**Pillar of Autumn**_** is chosen by Dr. Halsey and Cortana (with Keyes as Captain) to handle a secret mission that Dr. Halsey is planning.**

**2552  
Aug 29**

**The Master Chief gets a neural interface upgrade and new armor with built-in Covenant shield technology. He is also introduced to Cortana, an A.I. created from Dr. Halsey's own neural patterns.**

**2552  
Aug 30**

**The Covenant takes the surface of Reach.**

**2552  
Sep 19**

**The **_**Pillar of Autumn**_** arrives at Halo.**

**2552  
Sep 22**

**The Master Chief and Cortana, onboard a Longsword in the debris field of the destroyed Halo, find one remaining Pelican containing Sgt. Johnson, Lieutenant Haverson, Warrant Officer Polaski, Corporal Locklear, and a set of cryotubes containing Spartan 058, Linda.**

**2552  
Sep 23**

**The Master Chief, Cortana, Linda, Polaski, Sgt. Johnson, Haverson, and Locklear depart for Reach via Slipspace aboard the Covenant Flagship **_**Ascendant Justice**_**, captured near the Halo debris field. A Time/Date Record Anomaly continues from this point in the narrative, resolved above on Sep 7, 2552.**

**2552  
October**

**SPARTAN-062 (Maria) tests the MJOLNIR MARK VI armor system against a platoon of ODSTs, guided by naval officers at the Songnam Special Warfare Center in Korea. The armor is approved and sent to the Cairo Orbital Defense Platform.**

**2552  
Oct 20**

**The Master Chief and Captain Keyes (post-humorously) are decorated for their actions on Reach and Halo 04.**

**Concurrently, the Elite Commander of the Covenant fleet "Particular Justice" is punished for Heresy before being transformed into the Arbiter.**

**The Prophet of Regret and his relatively minor fleet arrive at Earth presumably looking for Forerunner installations, unaware of its status as the Human homeworld. After a brief conflict and some exploration in Africa, Regret retreats to Delta Halo 05 followed by Miranda and the **_**In Amber Clad**_**.**

**Four other UNSC vessels, the corvette **_**Coral Sea**_**, the two frigates **_**Redoubtable**_** and **_**Paris**_**, and the prowler **_**Dusk**_** are both close enough to the Slipspace rift and have charged Slipspace capacitors, and attempt to follow the **_**In Amber Clad **_**into the eleven nondimensions of Slipspace.**

**New Mombasa is destroyed in the Slipspace wake of Regret's ship.**

**2552  
Dec 9**

**Covenant Loyalists and a combined force of UNSC Special Forces and Marines clash in eastern Afghanistan on Earth. Although suffering heavy casualties, the 2nd Battalion of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers is able to locate the Master Chief's position as he enters the atmosphere.**

**2552 - 2553  
Nov - Mar**

**After crashing in East Africa, the Master Chief is recovered by a squad of UNSC Marines led by Sergeant Avery Johnson and the Arbiter. A Flood-infested vessel carrying a construct identified as Cortana crashes near Voi, and the city is quickly overwhelmed by the parasite. This is in fact a part of Cortana, containing a recorded message. The construct is retrieved from the ship, and repaired by 343 Guilty Spark. Onboard the Sangheili vessel **_**Shadow of Intent**_**- commanded by Rtas 'Vadumee - the recorded message held within the construct informs Lord Hood and the Master Chief that the Portal holds the secret to the defeat of the Flood.**

**Passing through the slipspace Portal, Commander Keyes and her fleet arrive at the Ark. After a brief engagement between the UNSC fleet and the Covenant Loyalist fleet, the Master Chief and the Arbiter learn that the Ark is situated beyond the galactic rim, thus safe from the Halos range of fire. Apart from its advantageous location to escape the Flood, it also serves as a construction facility to built replacement Halos in case one is severely damaged or destroyed.**

**Making her way into the Control Room of the Ark where Johnson is held captive, Commander Keyes is killed by the Prophet of Truth. He uses Johnson to activate the seven Halo rings.**

**Joining forces with the Flood, the Master Chief and the Arbiter eliminate Truth's defenses, Truth himself being killed. An unexpected turn of events follows, and Gravemind betrays the Master Chief and the Arbiter as Johnson flees onboard a Pelican.**

**Cortana conceives a plan to destroy the Flood without affecting the Milky Way. Safely distanced from the galaxy, the replacement Installation 04 can eliminate the Flood for good once fired. The Master Chief infiltrates the Flood-infested High Charity, retrieves Cortana and uses the Index from the former Installation 04 to fire the Halo and destroy the Flood and its leader. While attempting to activate the replacement Installation 04, Johnson is killed by 343 Guilty Spark, claiming that a "premature firing" will destroy both the Installation and the Ark.**

**Guilty Spark is destroyed by the Master Chief, who then activates the Halo and heads towards the UNSC **_**Forward unto Dawn**_**. The Arbiter and the Master Chief make it onboard the ship, however, the slipspace Portal is deactivated as the Halo stirs. Half of the Frigate containing the Arbiter passes through the Portal, and the other half containing the Master Chief and Cortana stays behind.**

**2554  
Mar 28**

**UNSC gives back formal power to UEG. Reconstruction begins.**

**2554  
Jul 03**

**Elites stop connections with Humanity so they can focus on their war against the Brutes and resettle their home planet.**

**2556  
Jan 12**

**Humanity sends reinforcements after getting distress call from an Elite task force under fire from Brutes.**

**2556  
Jan 12**

**Humanity sends reinforcements after getting distress call from an Elite task force under fire from Brutes.**

**2558  
Nov 18**

**Humanity and the Sangheili defeat Brutes and exile the Covenant Loyalists to Dosiac, the Brute Homeworld where a civil war rages after the death of the Brute Alpha Male, Cerberus.**

**January 28, 2559 – 10:03:06**

**Mjr. Abraham "Mickey" McTravis **

**UNSC Ground Forces**

_**UNSC Rolling Thunder**_** – En route to Misriah Armory, Mars**

Abraham McTravis was lost in thought.

For 27 years, the alien Covenant attempted to commit mass genocide against humanity; just because their preachers/leaders said so. The war may have ended over 7 years ago, but, many humans still felt pain, the loss of loved ones and the burned out planets they once called home.

Abraham had served in the Marine Corps before on Reach in 2552 when the Covenant discovered the planet. A major battle took place, the bloodiest Abraham had ever seen; his entire squad had been decimated in less than 15 min. after they had escaped the crash of the _UNSC Lone Star,_ an UNSC frigate.

He had spent hours holding out on his own in the city of New Athens, the Naval Headquarters on Reach. He wasn't sure how long it had been, he only knew he had killed about 15 Grunts, 5 Jackals, and an Elite; a very good Kill count in troop records.

On the night of the second day, Abraham had been pushed back nearly 7 football fields and had his back against the Naval Defense Building where surprisingly he had been saved by the _UNSC Knee Deep_, a UNSC light cruiser, just before the area fell to glassing.

After reaching Mars 2 months later, Abraham had been promoted to Major and instated into the UNSCGF or UNSC ground forces where he had been shipped out to Circumstance (an Earth-sized planet with a small population of 2 million; the planet is covered in 2/3 of rainforest) in Alpha Centari to prepare for the next attack on an UNSC colony.

The Covenant did come, just not in full force; the covenant had only brought an Assault Cruiser and 2 Covenant Corvettes where the _UNSC Knee Deep_ had engaged in space being utterly destroyed by the Covenant, but, managed to destroy 1 corvette and heavily damage the other.

The battle lasted for over 1 week before the Covenant surprisingly began to attack each other.

It had turned out after getting late reports from HIGHCOM that the Elites were now on our side with some Hunters and Grunts. Quickly after the report came in, the Covenant Loyalists were quickly pushed back shocked to see humans and former Covenant species fight alongside each other as if they had been doing it for years.

Grunts charged beaches from Pelicans and Phantoms alongside human troops, Elites flanked the artillery sites using Active Camouflage, and Hunters dropped off and making mass havoc as they attempted to take the enemy Assault Cruiser, _CCS Bloody Truth_, for the elites after having their ship's crew (Elites) killed off by their Brute Rivals leading up to the reactivation of 24 Covenant Artillery Units on 3 different staging areas until they forced the cruiser to land damaging its glassing unit when hit on the bottom by a lucky shot, his shot.

After gathering all troops in a final skirmish in the ship, the UNSC and Covenant Separatists regained aerial dominance leading to a swift victory in the _CCS Bloody Truth_ especially when they attached a makeshift MAC cannon to replace the ships glassing mechanism and allowed the quick destruction of 5 more Covenant Loyalist ships bringing reinforcements from who-knows-where.

After Circumference, the UNSC provided him with a new squad believing he could become a squad leader again.

He got an old childhood friend by the name of Cprl. Rachel "Queen" Babcock, a new second in command, Sgt. Lance "Royalty" Hughes, and Cpl. Louis "Tank" Wesley. They had been assigned to the _UNSC Rolling Thunder _for the next 7 years on a deep space campaign against the Brutes and their Chieftain leader, Cerberus. The leader had been killed 3 months ago by the Sangheili Arbiter; the Thunder was now heading back to Earth.

This leads to now, Humanity had entered a so far brief reconstruction era with nearly 100 planets of the former 800 left in its grasp which lead to over population once again.

Now back in the present, Abraham recollected the new tech that has been spit out by Humanity in the last several years, for example, the remodeled neural implant.

After years of use in the UNSC during the Great War, ONI began noticing epileptic related problems within the brain's processing areas causing troops to "zone out" during combat or training programs, further research showed high amounts of electrical radiation causing damage of brain tissue invoking epilepsy among troops. ONI had diagnosed every trooper that had the disease with anti-seizure pills and replacing the use of such implants with HMDs or Helmet-mounted Displays; not only but these items are extremely hard to put in or take out.

Another thing that the UNSC spit out was new Assault Rifle Weapon Systems with iron sights that can be flipped up after touching a button. This system is used if someone got their HMD damaged and couldn't activate the helmet targeting system.

Common civilian technologies include the new distribution of "dumb" AIs, artificial intelligence that don't have their own emotions or free will. Many former AI-creating companies now sell them at extremely high prices for dumb AIs at the consumer level. A big change was also the slower reconstruction rate of the planets had many colonists upset but it was well intentioned when the Covenant attacked the UNSC many colonies were underdeveloped including Harvest even though it had some of the more expensive equipment such as a Space Elevator and Orbital MAC cannon, something many colonies could not afford to have.

The Government and Economy was getting on a little less as effective as it once was. The UNSC was a fascist-like war-time government and now that the war had officially ended, many people of the United Nations and the representatives of the colony worlds bickered none stop through the last 4 years over dissolving the UNSC or keeping them in power and how to govern colonies, and to keep pressing limits on citizens or switch to a new government system such as Nationalism, Democracy, Communism, Separate Sovereignty, etc. Some people within the government thought that Halo should have been kept a secret though the final decision was that the Halos would be left to ONI who decided that Halos would be mentioned but say that they were just constructs to hold life for the Forerunners and claiming that they were super weapons were simply conspiracy theories. Also the coordinates for the Halos were removed and placed in the ONI archives so no one without the necessary clearance could gain access to it; the cover story though, was that the information was burned down during the Covenant invasion of New Mombasa.

The economy wasn't doing so well either, with so much money spent on the war effort and destruction of so many colonies, very little trading occurred and the remaining colonies were thinking of rebellion. The only thing that the UN could agree about was let the colonies run their own planets for a while, but, keep a tight leash in government; the UNSC did not want to lose its control.

Returning to the present, Abraham got up from his rental couch in the recreational lounge and stretched.

Looking around, he watched the entire room around him. He saw 2 privates playing chess, a technician attempting to fix a terminal from the last time some people got into a brawl and smashed it. Finally, sitting across from McTravis was Sergeant Major Lance "Royalty" Hughes.

Lance was born in 2531 on Earth, 2 years ahead of Abraham, when his uncle, Captain James Cutter made his last transmission and his ship, the _UNSC Spirit of Fire_, was labeled as Missing in Action with all hands lost. Lance was a tall, well-trimmed man of English Royalty in the European Union; hence the nickname. He had brown hair and green eyes and freckles that cropped across his face, he was known for his good leadership, but, he can get overly confident about his choices and usually denied his mistakes and blamed it on others.

Being a Close Quarters Combatant (CQC), his favorite weapon was a modified M90A2 "Minotaur" Shotgun, he always cleaned and carried his shotgun, never leaving it from his sight unless it was smashed or he was replacing the weapon with a better model. He called the weapon the "Boom Stick."

Looking back toward his data pad, he had been reading _A Soldier's Tale: the Rainforest Wars_, an old war novel of the famous wars of the 22nd century. Closing the screen app, he took the data pad and shoved it in one of his pant pockets and walked toward the cafeteria for lunch as he felt hungry.

Taking the extremely slow elevator, he thought, "Could they make this thing any faster!"

After reaching the 2 deck, he walked to the mess hall where he saw First Sergeant Rachel "Queen" Babcock and Corporal Louis "Tank" Wesley watching some 24th century movie called, "Lizard Planet", it was a CGI Animation movie playing on the idea of what could have happened if dinosaurs had not gone extinct when the super volcanoes of the Indonesia Volcanic Traps erupted and suffocated the Earth and how the Earth may have been now.

It was surprisingly a very good movie even though its storyline was kind of cheesy with all these dinosaurs talking like humans who were more of sentient slave labor. The movie was rated PG-13 for that because of the UNSC's high restrictions on certain ideas that may tarry their government control.

Today the hall was selling one of his favorite meals, American Old Timer Burger with Lettuce, Cheese, Mustard, and Ketchup. The meal also came with Sweet Potato Fries (No one eats it) and Blackberries.

Looking around the hall, things seemed to be acting normal. The ODSTs were beating a private up by throwing blackberries for trying to sit with him (poor Private Henry Davis), some marines making the most noise in the hall, the Ground Forces, and finally an Elite Spec-Ops Team (a rare sight among UNSC ships) silently chewing down on their meals. Meanwhile Abraham got his food from the Cafeteria to meet with his squad mates.

Sitting down across from Sergeant Major Rachel "Queen" Babcock, she had black hair with blue highlights; she had brown eyes that were locked onto the Television screen much like when she is sniping during an operation. She is a certified sniper; she had been serving in the UNSCGF for 16 years being 1 year younger than Abraham. She was fascinated with Alien architecture and had already earned her Master's Degree in Archeology through online testing and classes. She always said if the military did not let her practice her trade, she probably would retire and become an archaeologist because it was her life's dream since her discovery of Forerunner technology during the 2nd Battle of Arcadia. Both Abraham and Rachel had been born on Mars in the same neighborhood.

"So McTravis, how's your new book suiting you?" she asked.

"Actually Rachel, '_A Soldier's Tale: the Rainforest Wars_ 'is a great book; I thought it would be like all those old classics like _Avatar_ (yes, the Sci-fi film of the 21st century in book form).

Sitting next to Abraham was Corporal Louis "Tank" Wesley, Tank is known for being an African-American born and an only child on Midway, one of the first Fortress Worlds to be attacked by the Covenant during the Great War. He had a green eye and an eye patch from having his right eye torn to shreds when he had been nabbed by Kig-Yar Pirates trying to take slaves on a colony ship. He was nearly bald and never wore a helmet which was a funny subject among troops that one day, a Jackal Sniper was suppose to take off his head, but, so far not one alien or human has been able to get a shot at him. His most exotic figurine was his Brute Tooth Necklace that he has been collecting since 2547 whenever he got a good knife kill against a Brute. Louis was known for his unusual strength and body mass. This made him an attractable target to snipers who seem to fail miserably anyway. He was the squad's ordinance trooper. He had taken the time to start yelling "Fight" for the last 2 minutes as a fight broke out between an Elite and marine which some ODSTs were trying to break up, surprisingly.

With that Abraham took his first bite of the juicy burger and enjoyed it because the moment would not last. 'Aw, peace and relaxation.'

**CODEX – HUMANS**

M90A2 "Minotaur" Shotgun – Created in 2551, the Minotaur is one of the navy's finest models to date; having seen experiences on the battles of Earth, Mars, Circumference, the Ark, Reach, and etc. The weapon is almost a direct replica of its older brother the M90 "Goliath", but includes changes with more accuracy with a longer barrel, a larger chamber to contain about 8 shells since 2553, it features a Reflex sight to replace the past inaccurate iron sights since the Human-Covenant War. Shredder Rounds were later installed in the ammunition. The resulting effect lowered the range of accuracy of the weapon but has doubled the damage count with its small quantity of uranium per round. (It's the Halo 3 Shotgun-modified; Halo Reach Shotgun was A1 Model)

A Soldier's Tale: The Rainforest Wars – An autobiography written by a Rainforest Wars Veteran, Jeremiah Mendez, recounted the battles and events throughout the war. Taking place in the same year of 2162, the Rainforest Wars remained one of Humanity's greatest conflicts since WW2 before the Human-Covenant War. The author is the great-grandfather of Franklin Mendez, the famous SPARTAN II & III trainer. The story remains one of the greatest military classics of all time.

Avatar: Complete Collection – As popular as James Cameron's movies in the 21st century, Avatar was adapted into several large books after several stunning sequels to its original debut. The series is now considered a favorite science fiction through the 22nd and 23rd centuries and named a classic in 2349. It is one of some of the more famous stories of literacy.

Lizard Planet – A CGI animated movie by the oldest movie company in human history, "Disney" yet this movie was meant for some of the older crowds which was a new change in their style, the Movie is about Dinosaurs being the dominant species on Earth. The only other movie to show near disturbing footage was the "Diary of Anne Frank." This movie was made in 2449.

UNSC – The science, military, and space exploration of the UHG (United Human Government); successor of the UNSC that shared the same purpose before it during the Human-Covenant War. It has now returned the government's power back to the citizens and government and removed all such laws adapted in the Human-Covenant War. At the moment the UNSC Navy sits with 6 main fleets, a fraction of what they had at the beginning of the war (14).

UEG – The overruling government of all human colonies and planets. Their form of government is Representative Democracy, though it was a Fascist-Communist government during the war (UNSC Martial Law) to better control humanity's choices in their survival. At the time being humanity only has 86 colonies remain standing being untouched or partially hit.

**BREAK/ UPDATING CODEX… *(=_=)***


	2. 2: First Contact

**January 29, 2559 – 03:14:18**

**2****nd**** Mjr. Abraham "Mickey" McTravis **

**UNSC Ground Forces**

_**UNSC Rolling Thunder**_**, Proxima Centari System**

Time had passed since his talk with Queen and Tank over lunch.

Ever since the end of the Covenant War, the UNSC had been working for days to develop the old machine that prelude the initial attack. Many new weapons were being developed and that was where the _UPSC Rolling Thunder_ came in. It was their job to deliver new weapon systems from fortress planets to the Sol System, especially Mars.

Simply said, the Rolling Thunder had an important cargo to benefit humanity but today was not to be just any day because today was the day that the crew made a great discovery. It all began on the observation deck. Abraham had been taking leave from his bridge duty and had been hiding among the officers on the ship's 5th deck only when he opened an eye to check out the unusual quietness did he notice what was before his face, not the usual empty blackness of Slipspace but the brightly light spaces of Proxima Centauri, the star system orbiting Alpha Centari extremely slowly.

That was not supposed to happen. In 2437, the UNSC declared Proxima Centauri, government property to test new military equipment such as Slip Space Drives, Nova bombs, SPARTANS in zero-g, Orbital MAC cannons, and etc. According to the ship log, the _Thunder _was suppose to completely skip Proxima and head straight for Sol, so why was a _Warlord-class Battle cruiser_ doing in the middle of uninhabited space?

Jumping out his limp desk chair, Abraham rushed off toward the elevator only stopping to register that he was the only one left in the Observatory and that the power seemed to be down across most of the 5th deck.

First running down the left then the right then right again, Abraham came across the elevator but the darn thing was shut down and the others would most likely be shut down too, he ran to the engineering hallway. On every UNSC ship there were small dark engineering hallways allowing for quick access to different levels as long as you did not lose your way and it is very likely you will. The ship was 1158 meters long, just a little short of the old Halcyon-class Light Cruisers; the class that was replaced by the newer Battle cruiser due to weapon efficiency.

Heading off toward the emergency ladder, Abraham made it to the bridge just before the captain began to lock down the bridge from the rest of the ship to give a private talk with the bridge crew. Since Abraham had been dressed in his casual deck clothes, he probably had been mistaken a ship technician.

"My brothers and sisters," said Captain Lawrence Jacobs as he eyed the Elite Spec-Ops team to his right. "I wish for you all to remain calm because we may be playing in a bigger game than we thought. Not just half an hour ago we were hit with a strange EMP signal that forced us to drop out of slip space causing us to slightly skim an asteroid. Decks 1-5 above us have lost power, our long-range sensors have gone dark and our ship somehow is leaking electricity."

"At first we thought it was just a Slip Space Drive malfunction until we picked up a strange power source in Zone 13, after arriving as you can see behind me through the window. There is a strange artifact embedded within Asteroid XW-564 and several other asteroids. At first glance we thought it might just be another Forerunner Technological Cache but when we did a DAT scan it hasn't emitted energy since 50,000 years ago, not 100,000. As you can see, it looks like a turned fork. I believe it would be our best choice of action that we shall send some ground teams to understand the device, everyone got it?" stated the Captain.

"Sir, yes, sir!" chanted the crew.

As the doors began opening, the people began rushing across the ship relaying the news and people rushing to their respected stations or windows to get a look at the alien artifact.

"First through Third Platoons, report to hangar bays, repeat, First through Third Platoons, report to hangar bay; thank you." stated the ship A.I, Opal.

As a part of Second Platoon with Rachel, Louis, and Lance, Abraham was heading for the armory to go get his zero-g armor variant with his weapons.

Rushing to the elevator on the 6th deck to the maintenance hallway, he arrived just as Lance began walking out in his space suit.

"Hello again, Major, hope you didn't sneak into the bridge again did you?" interrogated Lance as he walked away not even waiting for a reply.

Shaking his head as he entered the deep hallway full of lockers and weapon racks, Abraham walked to his locker and pulled out his zero-g armor variant with a thick-skin suit covered by a large outer 3 cm thick Kevlar with titanium-3 plating. It also came with an Air Assault Variant helmet _(just like Kat-B320's helmet from Halo: Reach)_ adapted to support use in space also colored black to provide camouflage.

Looking at all the weapon racks, Rachel grabbed a Type-20 Direct Energy Rifle and a "Spreader" Shotgun as gun powder would not react to the vacuum of space as effective as it would in a planet orbit due to the little oxygen that a planet atmosphere would leak.

Following the masses of soldiers through the grey hallways of the_ Thunder_, Abraham began his way down to Deck 7 where Hangar Bay 14 was. The melting pot of troop companies were beginning to become noticed as they all took a ramp down a hallway and into a large stadium-sized room full of Warthogs, Scorpions, Pelicans, Mongooses, Falcons, etc. Below all of it on the ground floor though was the companies jumbled up like a bunch of teens at a rock concert. First and Second Platoons were jumbled up not noticing the captain on the balcony while Third had already stood in formation.

"Please quiet down now, my friends, it is now time we got down to business." called Captain Lawrence Jacobs.

"Only 1 hour ago, we had to exit slip space due to some strange power shortages until we detected a strange object imbedded in the Proxima Centari System in Zone 13 so we are sending ground teams to gain information on the artifact. This could possibly become the greatest discovery our species in its five short centuries of space exploration have we seen anything like this even this close to home, we never even discovered it but now it's time we made history. Am I clear?" yelled the Cpt. Jacobs.

"Sir, yes, sir!" chanted the troops as they began to march to their transports.

"Alright all you scalawags, we are here to make father-time feels all prissy inside when we make the next step into a new mother-of-god era. Make me proud to call you my brothers and sisters! Make Humanity proud!" yelled Lt Col. Alfred Rider.

"You now as well as I do that Pelicans are mostly for orbital and atmospheric related flights so it's unlikely to work in an asteroid field and we can't rely on the Albatross due to being too fat and only designed for atmospheric cargo drops. It's time we began to train you mates in the UNSC's newest brain child, the Raven! It's a heavy model of the Pelican but add twin-dual turbo nuclear-thrusters, this new bad boy can last a lot longer and take a heavier punch. Now get onboard, we don't have all day!" called Lt Col. Rider.

The troops began piling into their respected transports, 5 Ravens, began to take off toward the strange artifact out the hangar bay. Within the trooper compartment was extremely cramped with due to more troops being contained in close proximity but the small compartment remained quite even through the 5 minute trip due to anticipation; the only sounds heard was the soft hum of the aircraft's engines and the sounds of individuals breathing.

Suddenly the red light above them turned red from red to green representing bail out as the troops activated their oxygen tanks and rushed out in the vacuum of space; Abraham was one of the last people out as being one of the first people to take a seat anyway. Once on top of the metallic artifact, he finally got a full description of the object.

It was nearly 10 kilometers, bigger than any human ship but definitely dwarfed by many of the Covenant's larger cruisers, such as an Assault Cruiser.

Bouncing across the metal surface alongside many of his brothers-and-sisters-in-arms, Abraham hopped as he plowed through the vacuum using his thruster pack.

He began looking across the surface for openings or punctures that might enlighten the ground teams of the objects true purpose.

Suddenly as he swayed his headlight attachment in step with his thruster pack he took a bad step and almost tripped on a small rectangular depression within the dull gray surface, a set of circuitry boards. Suddenly, Rachel was beside him also looking at the depression. Through curiosity, Rachel reached her hand near the complex wiring only to jump back as bits of orange light began emitting from the cracks in the circuit boards and the disk like metal sheets below them began erupting and spinning spewing out blue lightning.

"Just like out of a science-fiction movie." breathed Abraham from behind her.

"More like the eye from _Lord of the Rings_." replied Rachel just as breathless.

"Whoever got that thing working, good job, we're recalling all ground teams, prepare the space probes." called the Captain over the com.

As the troops rushed off toward their respect transports three or four white colored space probes ejected from the _UPSC Rolling Thunder_, even though neither Lance, Rachel, or Abraham, or the Captain realized it but this discovery would in a few days change the course of the Milky Way Galaxy and shake the beliefs of the UPSC and Covenant Remnants to their core.

Only it would most likely begin with bloodshed.

**CODEX – HUMANS**

Type-34 Guided Munitions Close Quarters Weapon (Spreader) – A rare weapon used by the UNSC and Covenant Separatists, based off the Type 33 Energy Weapon (Needler) Humans took the liberty of designing a close-quarters variant for more efficient use. Contains 12 explosive crystals and wide effectiveness while having a more ammunition and longer range than the M90 it is known to have a harder kick back and many human troops discourage its use describing the weapon as "too exotic." It has been recently branded as a Shotgun-classed weapon, adapted in 2555.

Type-20 Direct Energy Rifle – Common Covenant Plasma Rifle used by the Sangheili adapted from the '25, being the first plasma weapon to officially enter human service, the old Covenant weapon has been adapted into many forms such as SMG models and under-barrel attachments. It's still prone to overheating. It has recently been adapted officially into the PDW-class weapons (Personal Defense Weapons). It looks just like the Plasma Rifle yet with a thick valley in the middle for a tactical rail for weapon adaption and/or bottom rail attachment, adapted in 2556.

_Warlord-Class _Battle Cruiser – One of the newer ship classes among the UNSC 2nd and 3rd Navy. These ships sit at 1128 meters, an achievement in itself to call it a battle cruiser when most of those ships under the same class are over 2 kilometers. Made specifically for combat as a capital ship, there are very few vehicles or armaments for objective-based warfare such as ground warfare, invasion, and etc. The _UNSC Rolling Thunder_ is one of these ships. Armed to the teeth, these ships have a payload of 260 Archer Missile Pods or more, 30 EMP Flak Turrets, 60 50mm point defense turrets, 6 SHIVA nuclear warheads, and 1 MAC cannon; even though these ships may not seem strong and may seem less effective in contrasted in light cruisers or heavy cruisers such as the Halcyon and Marathon classes respectively; these ships are known best for their ability to be upgraded and altered with more effective or mission-required technologies. These ships though not main line-based are best for solo missions or support ships much like the Iowa-class battleships of Earth in the 20th century that remained in service for over 5 decades. These ships have been in service since 2551, but, only 2 had been produced by that year as production had been halted with the need for more-price efficient ships. There remain about 50 in service and is the second ship type to be under the name 'battle cruiser.'

Raven – A stronger model of the old UNSC Pelican, this troopship was designed for deep space campaigns, while effective for ground warfare, the vehicle is designed for zero-g. Painted black for the vacuum of space, this vehicle was made famous during the defense of the 2nd battle of _Diana 2B_, Ravens were used unpiloted to crash into Covenant ships as entry vehicles and bombs by packing large amounts of troops or stack the container bay with grenades, fusion coils, daisy cutters, etc. anything to take down as many ships as they could even though the battle was a defeat. They have been used since the year of 2542.

**BREAK/ UPDATING CODEX… *(=_=)***


	3. 3: First Contact

**January 29, 2559 – 03:14:18**

**Mjr. Abraham "Mickey" McTravis **

**UNSC Ground Forces**

_**UNSC Rolling Thunder**_**, Proxima Centari System**

11 hours ago, a starship skimmed an asteroid and lost power.

11 hours ago, the human crew of the ship discovered an ancient artifact floating in the middle of the asteroid field.

11 hours ago, Soldiers had begun investigation and accidently turned the device on.

11 hours ago, Soldiers had been returned to ship and Probes had been launched.

11 hours ago; that was how long it took for the crew to be ready to activate the object or as the Captain called it, a _Phase Gate_…

The name stuck right after the probes lost communications through the portal as the _Phase Gate_ sent them in several seconds across a large portion of the galaxy where communications returned and the camera projected the probe in another star system along with another _Phase Gate_.

Since then the name had stuck and Captain Jacobs had begun prepping the crew for use of the _Gate_. No one knew if it was safe or not, but, HIGHCOM at Earth had given permission over a secure channel to explore the star system beyond. McTravis was definitely worried about this now because not many of the crew knew about the ship damage across multiple decks and parts of engineering which could lead to multiple problems.

Abraham was extremely sure that Jacobs was being an idiot for not sending an engineering crew to fix the hull and engine damage. From the mostly ignored reports from engineering proved that the ship had extreme damage from not just 1 but 3 different half-kilometer sized asteroid, large enough to get past the ship's shields and cause extreme damage to both the engine, hull, and framework. Abraham would have gone to tell Jacobs about it straight to his face, but, decided against it when the Captain had plenty of Office of Naval Intelligence (O.N.I) Operatives under his command could bring him an early retirement or worse: injuries faked from battle with Brutes such as cutting both Abraham's legs off. Worst of all, he would not be able to say anything against them because ONI rules all human colonies no matter what the President or colonial leaders say. They all have less power than ONI, and he didn't want to lose his job because he was a career soldier and one of the last ones out there too. Many veterans left the military after the war ended and knowing his life may hang on the words that he produces, Abraham stayed quiet.

Standing in one of the map rooms of the ship, Abraham watched as the numbers and displays bounce across the holographic screen of the ship's current status, "Ship power status at overall performance rate at 48%, and please contact your commanding officer for further instructions, calculations show extensive damage leaves ship at risk of implosion." said the electronic computer.

Showing signs of concern, Abraham raised his voice and called out, "Opal, I need a sitrep!"

Popping up on the holographic table, the AI, Opal sprang up over the screen pushing all the files and other holograms to the sides as the AI's form gave shape.

A feminine avatar of a lady with a pinkish-whitish outline appeared across the screen as data flowed across her glowing body. Her avatar was an early 20 year old woman with short cropped hair and tan skin that gave off the feeling that she was of Middle Eastern ancestry with her iconic shovel, work bag, leather jacket, plain brown cotton jeans, and hiking boots. She looked like a young archeologist much like the woman who allowed her brain to be cloned and coded, an Indian woman in college who had been studying xenoarcheology around the end of the Great War.

"Major McTravis, please keep your voice down, ONI agents could be listening and this room can only remain secure for 5 minutes so I am going to keep this quick. I have been watching you and other personnel across the ship and I have answers on some of your questions. For one, the captain does in fact know about the ship damage. He's a dud from what I can gather, he was paid by ONI to not care for the ship and his subordinates well being so that ONI can test the threat capabilities of the alien civilizations on the other side of the artifact. Not only, but, this is actually the second time they have discovered a Phase Gate." stated Opal.

"Ever heard of the battle of 'Janus Entry' in 2546? There had been a ONI stealth frigate versus 4 Covenant Specialist Corvettes which were actually destroyed pretty well using Hornet Mines among the system's local asteroid belt, but, the dwarf planet which was a mining colony, mind you, had one satellite, a small moon that had its surface (Ice Crust) blown away allowing the discovery of another Phase Gate which later threw across the star system because the Covenant again targeted, ONI had been forced to blow a slipspace bomb on a Covenant Destroyer. I found this out after discovering a very well encrypted code that I was able to decipher in the data banks that was to be sent to Rear Admiral Parangosky, the head of ONI. Listen closely, there isn't much time, whoever the aliens they are talking about will mostly likely kill us. My coding does not allow me to harm or mess with people or certain machines running in the ship such as steering controls, my programming is to protect this ship's personnel and I will gladly do it with my life but I can't do it alone, I am not physically existing, I can't allow myself to be found that I know about the mission, and my programming forces me to watch; so I warn you so you can save as many people as possible. This final follow up of this is that we will enter the Phase Gate get attacked by an enemy patrol or something and lead them back to Harvest where we shall be shot down. It's also a good thing that they removed any important or necessary information from the ships and the archives spread across the planet's surface. Now go, warn your friends and comeback and get me later." explained Opal.

Taking a long walk across the ship, McTravis let the information sink in. With all he learned, ONI was willing to use – an expensive battlecrusier of all things…

Rushing to Barrack B, 2nd platoons' sleeping quarters, before he can take back the ship, Abraham "Mickey" Travis would need an army.

Stepping into the room and slowing down to catch his breath, he barely noticed all the clanking of the boots that belonged to his platoon. Getting up and taking in all the curiousness that was 2nd platoon, he spoke, "Opal informs me that we are about to experience a 'Coup de tat,' by the Captain and the ONI agents on this ship. If we are going to stop this from happening we need to fight them before it begins in less than a few hours. Do you guys understand?"

"Yah, sure we understand completely, where did you get that piece of shit – you expect us to believe that ONI is betraying us for some whacking science experiment. They don't have that much- "called Pvt. Joseph Daniel.

"That's enough talk, people, everything that the Major has told you is true, but, none of you need to do anything, you will already be dead,"said a voice behind McTravis.

Whirling around, Abraham saw an ONI agent pointing a MA71 Assault Rifle toward him with a customized Drum Magazine.

The agent began to speak again, "After all, we can't have any information leaks."

Suddenly time, seemed to slow down, as the agent was about to pull the trigger of the heavy rifle, an energy blade erupted from the agents chest forcing the man to drop his weapon as he died in a easy several seconds.

Looking toward the now floating energy sword that began glowing red due to the blood dislodged itself from the now limp body, the Elite Spec-Ops team revealed themselves from their active camouflage, and spoke another 1 liner that has many times made them infamous. "We will fight with you, human; let us take back our blessed ship."

Everyone began to move into action when the lights flickered and everyone was thrown on to the ground by a massive quake of energy rushed through the ship and the room.

MA71 Adaptive Combat Rifle – The MA71 ACR is a light, compact version of the MA5D Assault Rifle that has a very similar model compared to the XM8 prototype from the 21st and 22nd centuries. The top rail that contained the bullet counter has mostly been removed for a new hand grip but kept the bullet counter and made the weapon similar to the Battle Rifles that had been in service during 2552 A.D. This rifle though lacks a scope replaced with iron sights and is not a bull-pup rifle like many of the modern day weapons yet has a 35 clip magazine and fires fully automatic with good accuracy yet has proven too expensive for normal soldiers making it only standard issue to Operational Security teams (OP-SEC) or Special Forces (Spartans, ODSTs, Rangers, ONI Agents, etc.). It is modifiable to have drum magazines, battle rifle components, and other capabilities.

**BREAK/ UPDATING CODEX… *(=_=)***


	4. 4: ABRUTE ENDING AND IMPORTANT NOTE!

**CODEX – HUMANS – FIREARMS**

XM1A Assault Rifle – A common rifle used by the UNSC military during the 22nd century, after being decommissioned in 2347 against the MA3s, commissioned back into the UPSC in 2557. It is one of the main 3 assault weapons in service beside the MA5Ds and the FEAR-2s. It comes with built in Red Dot Scope and free-floating barrel and a 35-round clip, reminds people of the XM8 prototype rifle of the US army in the 21st century. Compared to its 2 counterparts it is lighter than the MA5 but heavier than the fear, this weapon is meant for long campaigns mostly in uneven environments like months spent in the Amazon Rainforest.

MA5D Assault Rifle – An updated version of the MA5C, this weapon is much more lineate to change with iron sights and built ammo counter, scopes are attachable to the new tactical rail. It also comes with a 40-round clip. This weapon is the heaviest of the assault rifles of its counterparts but has the most damage and a considerable amount of recoil.

FEAR-2 Assault Rifle – A new rifle that was produced in the waning days of the Human-Covenant War as a Special Operations rifle for ODSTs, the weapon has a built in silencer and a weight of only 4lbs. due to improved research of Forerunner metal alloys. Some old game collectors who own the antic game _Crysis 2_ from the 21st century thought there was a distinctive similarity between the FEAR and the Scarab. It has 28 rounds per clip. This weapon compared to its counterparts is not mass produced because of its expensive metal plating; due to this FEARs are only provided to Special Operation Units. It has a 3-round burst.

M90A2 "Minotaur" Shotgun – The updated version of the M90 Shotgun, this model is designed to shoot explosive rounds of miniature uranium, it comes with a Red Dot Scope. The shotgun features 8 rounds max in its barrel at a time. It uses Shredder Rounds.

Type-34 Guided Munitions Close Quarters Weapon (Spreader) – A rare weapon used by the UPSC and Covenant Separatists, based off the Type 33 Energy Weapon (Needler) Humans took the liberty of designing a close-quarters variant for more efficient use. Contains 12 explosive crystals and wide effectiveness while having a more ammunition and longer range than the M90 it is known to have a harder kick back and many human troops discourage its use describing the weapon as "too exotic." It has been recently branded as a Shotgun-classed weapon.

BR56 Battle Rifle – The updated version of the BR55 isn't much different from its older cousin besides being more adaptable to different missions and attachments. It comes in both Light and Heavy Classes.

M400 Designated Marksman Rifle – An upgraded version of the M392, the DMR is designed as a medium sniper rifle with a larger clip than that of its older cousin, it has 28-rounds. The DMR now has 1.5x more zoom than the previous model being adaptable too other attachments. It is the first weapon to sport the Type-20 Direct Energy Rifle under-barrel attachment.

Type-20 Direct Energy Rifle – Common Covenant Plasma Rifle used by the Sangheili adapted from the '25, being the first plasma weapon to officially enter human service, the old Covenant weapon has been adapted into many forms such as SMG models and under-barrel attachments. It's still prone to overheating. It has recently been adapted officially into the PDW-class weapons (Personal Defense Weapons).

M8 Case less SMG – A rather new human weapon the M8 is simply a lighter and more compact version of the M7 SMG. The new weapon sports a smaller punch with a 25 round clip.

MK17 Anti-Material Rifle – After partially retiring the SRS99 series, the MK17 became the primary sniper weapon of the UPSC. It was first seen at Mars as a prototype weapon and later shown to be on par or better in some occasions. Though the weapons superior bullet count of 12, the greater accuracy than the SRS99 series, and its compatibility with other tool systems, it still lacks the SRS99 damage multiplier and its semi-automatic fire rate compared to a bolt action fire rate.

SRS99 Anti Material Rifle – After years of active combat experience, the military finally decided to put this weapon to rest. That was only the military; the navy still uses this weapon as their main distance weapon as it has been proven as an effective weapon platform and is planned to remain in service for the next 3 decades.

GV1A Gauss Velocity Rifle – The first of its serious the GV1A is a new sniper system that entered service right before the fall of Reach where its effectiveness was never fully achieved. Later, at the battle of Earth this weapon was used as a support weapon in the battles of Cleveland, Berlin, and New Mombasa. Only used by Special Operation Units. The rifle reminds many UPSC troops of the Focus Rifle; the design that inspired the GV1A, the weapon now is completely black, kind of looks like a Focus Rifle, and only has a container of 10 rounds. It also services the Sangheili Armed Forces (Elites).

M41 SSR MAV/AW Launcher – The heavy support weapon of the Human-Covenant War remains the Armed Forces most effective Support weapons be it surface or aerial. No changes have been made since the Human-Covenant War.

*Other information is limited.*

**CODEX – HUMANS – VEHICLES**

Raven – One of the UPSC's newest brainchildren; the vehicle is a larger and more effective version of the Pelican yet it now opens up on the sides like a pelican-falcon combination. Not much else can be said about it expect that it's a Space related vehicle.

Unicorn – Another of the UPSC's newest vehicle platforms, this vehicle was designed as a replacement for the Cyclops, an old infantry support mech. The Unicorn not only serves as a frontline unit but as support too. It can be an Artillery Unit, Troop Carrier Unit, Frontline Support Unit, and etc. They also look like the Star Wars ATTE.

**SORRY GUYS, THE STORY HAS OFFICALLY ENDED, REALLY SORRY, BUT I'VE LOST INTEREST IN THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH I HAD SOME REALLY GOOD IDEAS FOR A NEW LATER STORY IN THE SAME GENRE YET I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL GET TO IT, YET FOR NOW I PLAN TO PUT THIS UP FOR SLIGHT ADOPTION FOR ANYONE WHO MAY WANT TO CONTINUE IT OR MODIFY WHAT I ALREADY HAVE. THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT. THANKS GUYS!**


End file.
